


cross my heart (and hope to die)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e16 There Goes the Neighborhood, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Jenna iswaydrunker than she remembers signing up for. That always seems to be the case when Kelly Donovan is involved, and she’s suddenly grateful that Kelly was there.





	cross my heart (and hope to die)

**Author's Note:**

> divergence: instead of stabbing low, pearl kills frederick 
> 
> title/mood from marianas trench's cross my heart

Jenna is _way_ drunker than she remembers signing up for. That always seems to be the case when Kelly Donovan is involved, and she’s suddenly grateful that Kelly was there. Alone she might have done something stupid like hit on her niece’s boyfriend’s brother (who cooks! who seems to have his shit together! who’s also a guardian of a moody teenager!). 

Instead she’s stumbling outside, the fresh blast of cool air not quite enough to sober her up. There’s a sharp crack and she stumbles, cursing as she breaks her heel. She takes half a step forwards, tripping and swearing louder. 

“Got you,” a smooth voice interrupts, pulling her upright. “Are you alright Miss Sommers?” 

Blood rushes to her head as she’s righted, a nervous giggle caught in her throat. “Yes thank you. You really must call me Jenna.” 

Pearl smiles, “Jenna. I have a studio nearby if you’d like a coffee?” 

“That obvious huh?” she says wryly. “Just know I’m not dropping the building price at all.”

Pearl nods, “I would never take such advantage.” 

.

A half hour or so later, they’re seated in Pearl’s art studio. The walls are lined with abstract and fantastic paintings, most of them rather old. (She might not know much about art, but she’s learned some through osmosis with Jeremy. And oh, how he would love this place.) 

“Why don’t you set up the apothecary here?” Jenna asks, mentally slapping herself the moment the question’s out. “Not to dissuade you or anything, it’s just, er-” 

“A better location?” Pearl interrupts delicately, stirring her drink. 

“Yeah.”

“This is… my place. You take care of two teenagers, you must know it’s nice to have a space of your own.”

“Yeah, I tend to just hit the library. This is incredible. Where did all the paintings come from?” Jenna asks, and this coffee must be some magical blend, she feels almost sober already. 

Pearl smiles, “The older ones were passed down through my family. The more recent ones, I did.” 

“Wow.”

“A long time hobby,” Pearl says, placing her cup down. “Tell me, what do you enjoy doing?”

“I don’t even know anymore, ever since- I’m not cut out to be a guardian. I say the wrong thing all the time, and my sister- she was so good at this stuff. I’m just fumbling my way through, hoping neither of the kids get messed up.” 

Pearl’s smile is soft, “That’s what parenting is. All worries and hopes, it doesn’t get any easier.” 

Jenna finishes the coffee, her eyes keep tripping over Pearl’s soft lips, and that’s her cue. 

“I need to be getting home, thanks so much- this was really, I needed this, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome, whenever you want to get away, feel free to come by,” Pearl says.

.

Jenna doesn’t intend to take Pearl up on her offer, as nice as it is. But then Elena is being evasive, has been ever since she found out about the adoption, and Jeremy’s started bringing two different people up to his room- at least not at the same time- and Jenna _needs_ a break. And if she looks at her thesis one more time this week, she may just quit the whole thing.

She’s venting with Pearl, is starting to feel bad about unloading all her problems when Pearl starts telling her about an art seller who attempted to steal her paintings after she refused to sell them. 

Jenna’s eyes are wide as she listens with rapt attention. She didn’t think things like this happened outside of the movies (then again, Pearl is beyond beautiful enough to be a movie star). 

“Did he get arrested?” she asks at the end of the tale. 

Pearl shakes her head, “But Frederick did leave this continent, I believe he won’t cause any more harm wherever he is.” 

“I’m glad- that’s wild- terrible that it happened.” 

“Indeed, he had no… true care for art. A pity.”

.

Their little weekly escapes involve less venting and more eating and casual discussion as time moves on. Kissing happens one otherwise ordinary afternoon, Jenna finally plucking up the courage, and Pearl more than reciprocates. (It is a little odd with their charges also dating, but Jer is her nephew, and while she doesn’t mean to put a fine point on it- he is a teenager. One that’s hooking up with other people at that.)

They skip Founder’s Day together, Jenna sick of all the events she only knows half the stories to, and it isn’t as if John is going to tell her. Anna and Jeremy are off on some urban camping trip, which she doesn’t get- but it means no possible animal attacks, so she’s all for it. Elena is going to the festivities with her boyfriend, and her father will also be there. Really, there’s no reason for her to go and she’s quite content to stay here. 

Pearl’s bed is stacked high with silk sheets and blankets. Is the most ridiculously decadent and comfortable bed she’s ever slept upon. 

Pearl kisses her, and Jenna’s hands slip down her neck, over her back. 

“Again so soon?” she says with a grin, more than ready.

Pearl laughs softly into her neck, backing up a smidgen. “There’s something I must tell you. It’s something that will change how you view the world, me, and many of those in this town.” 

Jenna has a nasty feeling this is going to be connected to all the Gilbert legacy stuff she was never allowed to learn. She wets her lips, “Okay.” 

“Just remember that I love you, and I would never hurt you.” 

A chill darts down her spine, muscles tensing at the declaration. “Okay?” 

“My story begins in the early fifteenth century…”


End file.
